Seromas are collections of lymph usually present as painless swellings within a wound or below flaps. These often develop in wounds involving dissection in lymph node-bearing areas, for example axillae, neck, groin etc., or in areas where significant dead space remains such as after abdominal-perineal resection, total mastectomy or in breast reduction procedures either for females or to treat gynecomastia in males. The seromas prevent adequate tissue approximation or may become secondarily infected.
The primary cause lies in the failure to identify and control lymphatic vessels during dissection. Though lymph is a protein-rich fluid, electrocauterization is ineffective to prevent seroma formation. Thus, there is a need to develop a treatment to prevent the formation of seromas.